The primary objective of this project is to determine the influence of dietary factors and air pollutants on biochemical-structural aspects of aging related to lipid metabolism in rats. Effects of a vitamin E deficiency, dietary fatty acid composition and diets that have undergone alteration through lipid oxidation will be studied in relation to the formation of aging pigments and degenerative diseases that manifest themselves in the aged. In these and parallel studies in which the animals are exposed to ozone, serial samples of blood will be taken for determination of effects on the lipids of red blood cells, serum and underlying enzyme reactions. Livers, lungs, lung surfactant, hearts and testes will be obtained from animals sacrificed at selected ages for studies of effects on lipid accumulation and composition, interconversion of fatty acids and aging pigments. It is also proposed to use kidney and testes in which rapid aging is induced by exposure to ionizing radiations as models to study biochemical changes related to the aging process. Another objective is to determine the accumulation and properties of age-related lipofuscin substances in heart, aorta and other arteries relative to sclerosis of these tissues. High resolution liquid chromatography is expected to provide a valuable adjunct in isolation analysis of age-related lipofuscin substances in conjunction with fluorescence and flame ionization detectors and mass spectrometry. The biochemical studies will be correlated with histological and ultrastructural examination of affected tissues. The ultimate goal of the project is to delineate interrelationships of the metabolic and structural changes produced by dietary and environmental factors in the aging process and related diseases.